


Moths!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lillypad9090 <br/>Arthur/Gwen, corset ripping passionate sex. Smut please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths!

**Moths!**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word Count:** 279  
 **Prompt from lillypad9090**  
Arthur/Gwen, corset ripping passionate sex. Smut please

 **Moths!**  
“Arthur!?” Gwen cried as her new husband swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

“It’s the middle of the day.” Gwen protested.

Arthur just laughed and threw her on the bed. He climbed in next to her and started kissing her neck and collarbone.

“Merlin could come in at any moment.” Gwen squeaked.

Arthur looked up and grinned. “Then there is no time to waste.”

The loud ripping noise made Gwen gasp. Arthur had ripped open the tight bodice of the dress she was wearing to expose her breasts.

Arthur hungrily mouthed each one making Gwen moan with pleasure.

There was a second loud ripping sound as Arthur ripped the dress father.

Before Gwen could admonish him he was on top of her crushing his lips onto hers.

Gwen reached around and grabbed his back as she wrapped her now free legs around him.

Arthur entered her quickly making her cry out against his lips.

They moved together in a frenzied rush. Breathless moans and the squeak of the royal bed was all that could be heard. 

"Arthur!" Gwen cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Arthur answered with a growl as he released deep within her.

They lay breathless for a moment before they heard someone whistling approaching.

“It’s Merlin! I have to get dressed.” Gwen looked at the ripped and crumpled dress and shoved Arthur off. She quickly grabbed another dress and went behind the screen.

Arthur stood holding the dress when Merlin came.

“What happened to that?” Merlin took the ripped dress from the King.

“Moths!” Arthur said.

Gwen giggled behind the screen.

Merlin stood there turning red with his mouth open.


End file.
